


Rosewood

by Made_Of_Love



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, Regret, Remorse, soul devouring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Made_Of_Love/pseuds/Made_Of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian devours your soul. Regretfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosewood

**Author's Note:**

> Demon does what demon does best.

Sebastian had never really described a soul as beautiful before. Pure. Delicious. Tainted even, but not beautiful.  
  
But now he had yours – a silvery orb of light that wriggled about in his hands as he marveled at you. Little wisps of white and silver floated around you like trapped steam. You were beautiful. So was your body. He gazed past your soul to the body that lay lifeless before him. He had never really thought about it before. Before humans were just shells piloted by a mind – a complex series of reactions of chemicals that responded to their environment or worked to make your body function. Desire was not real and neither was want – there was only need. He had believed that everything a human did was subconsciously or consciously motivated by the need to survive, no matter how trivial the thing the person may have wanted was. But as he looked down at your lifeless __e/c__ eyes – eyes that once intrigued him more than he was willing to admit to anyone, even himself – he understood now that you were not just your mind. It was the soul that made the person and felt emotion and gave reactions. The brain was merely a tool used to express such things. And he particularly felt a deep fondness for your soul.  
  
He frowned. Demons didn’t feel such emotions – respect maybe but not a fondness that was as deep as it was in regards to you. He felt pure hatred towards himself – for once sympathizing with the grim reapers that found him so very disgusting. He now felt pity for you like he had felt for no other. It was such a waste to have removed a soul from such a young body that had so much to live for. But it couldn’t be put back now.  
  
He swore.  
  
A single solitary tear slipped down his face and landed on your glassy, unblinking eye then slipped from the corner of your eye as if you, too, felt the loss he felt now. Rose wood colored eyes slipped closed as he slowly began to consume your soul. It was quite possibly the sweetest thing he had ever eaten. But it was a bitter meal all the same. Your memories ran through his head as your very existence slipped into him and dispersed into his being.  
  
~  
  
 _“Sebastian?” you asked as you looked up from where you sat. He gave you a smile that made your heart skip a beat. Despite your unreturned feelings, he charmed you. He treated as a lover because he knew that was what you wanted. And he while he was very much aware of his feelings for you, he also vehemently denied them because such was impossible.  
  
“Yes, my young mistress?”  
  
“What will it feel like when you devour my soul?”  
  
“Some have reacted as if it were painful. So I imagine it hurts.”  
  
“Oh. Well, I don’t think I’ll mind too much.”  
  
“Is that so milady?”  
  
“I love you, Sebastian.”_  
  
~  
  
Another tear slipped from him but he ignored it and continued with his bitter-sweet meal. He savored every bit of it – reveling in the extraordinary taste and squirming in the acrimonious feel of it all.  
  
How was it that you managed to touch him in a way no human ever had? Why was it he so deeply regretted this when he had never before valued a life for more than his next meal.  
  
~  
  
 _“My dear Sebastian,” you said with a gentle smile. He would never understand how you managed to smile so tenderly at him when you knew his only means of showing you any good will was for his own selfish desires. Nevertheless, he smiled in a way he knew you enjoyed and gently place his own hands over yours which had come to rest on his cheeks. You were strange to him._  
  
~  
  
How could he forget how you met? You were so desperate for love in your life that your raw desire summoned him. Your pure want for affection initially disgusted him. He had been in similar situations with many humans but never as strong as yours. But his initial revulsion was replaced with intrigue with how genuinely you exhibited your feelings. Perhaps his future partiality for you developed to the very raw and overwhelming nature of your love. It wasn’t until later that he realized you truly did love him. He played the faithful lover you always wanted until the day it was time to end your contract.  
  
He wasn’t sure why he did it. But he showed you his true nature. His initial feelings that he felt towards you. Perhaps it was his final attempt at tossing aside your idea of love or his own buried feelings, but it didn’t affect you either way. He thought you might cry or scream or a combination of both. But you didn’t. You merely took his face in your hands and smiled and said,  
  
“I know. I knew from the beginning that you could feel no love towards me. But I’m so thankful to you for showing me what it could be like to be loved unconditionally.”  
  
 _And you showed me how one can love unconditionally_ , Sebastian thought to himself. In the end as he pulled your soul from your body he couldn’t help but wage a war within himself. More than anything something wanted to let you live – to grow and continue to love and show him what it could be like. But he fought against it, so sure that it was against his nature that he was willing to put himself through what actually felt like sheer torture to deny any feelings for you he may have developed.  
As he finished his meal he was left with a sense of emptiness and deep regret. Rosewood colored eyes fell back to your body. Your eyes which once seemed to contain the universe and make up his world were now eternally empty and lifeless.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my deviantart under magixfire. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
